


Plotter

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt, Dark, Dark Newt Scamander, Dark Theseus Scamander, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theseus, Sibling Incest, Theseus also has a dark plan, Theseus is selfish, but he has a dark plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: Theseus realizes how fragile his brother can be. With him constantly living under the shadows of his elder brother, his self-esteemed could never be raised and he seems to always consider himself lesser than his brother. He is timid, devoid of human contact –all but that of Theseus. When he is upset or bullied, he seeks comfort from Theseus, and Theseus only.Theseus knew – and he still knows – what he is trying to achieve is wrong, but he yearns Newt stays this way.He plans to keep Newt’s self-esteem low as it can be.So his fragile, poor little brother can be his – and only his forever.He has no idea that Newt has another plan in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in quite a while. This fic was written in like July but I was never satisfied with how it turns out until now I reckon it looks better.  
> It is a dark fic which features both dark Newt and dark Theseus

**Theseus Scamander**

  
  
It started off as an accident.

  
Of course it was unplanned. Theseus was barely ten at that time – still innocent and immature; nothing wicked running in his veins. All the blames belonged to Grandaunt Agatha, whom happened to be visiting the Scamander family at the unfortunate time (or fortunate, depending on perspective) of Theseus having just won the All-England Wizarding Dueling Competition for Young Wizards below Sixteen. Further adding to the problem, Theseus was the youngest wizard winning the competition ever since the launch of the dueling match. So naturally, everyone, no matter how close to the Scamander family they were at that time – even the mad wizard living around the corner of the district the Scamander family resided in - came to congratulate the future war hero.

  
Sounds of congratulations rang and echoed in the Scamander household. A never ending stream of people seemed find their way into the house, bringing along mountains of gifts dedicated to the young, talented wizard.

  
“True pride of the Scamander family. I reckon this young man would grow up to be the best auror of all wizarding communities.” Uncle Ben commented as he pushed the latest model of Moontrimmer broomstick – a gift for Theseus’ success- towards the gleeful boy.

  
“The best of our kind, indeed.” agreed Aunt Marie, who ruffled Theseus’ messy hair affectionately, causing the young boy to duck away with a disgusted face that went hidden from the adults’ eyes (They would never know how much Thesus hated their affections, for Thesus always appeared to be the perfect child of the family).

  
“Who knows? He might just as well be the Minister of Magic in the coming future. Think of it! Minister Scamander! That does have a nice ring to the name,” added Mrs Spencer, and murmurs of agreement immediately appeared from all around her.

  
“Look at your brother, Newt,” Grandaunt Agatha turned to the youngest of the Scamander family, “He’s the brightest and bravest young wizard of our family. Wizards as good as him do not spend their time mingling with magical beings, especially not beasts. If you would just be half as good as him, and spend less time on those useless, low creatures…”

  
Theseus sneaked a glance at his younger brother, and the bright smile on his face was quickly wiped away as his eyes landed on Newt’s crestfallen face. His poor little brother looked away from the old woman, with his quivering lips pressed into a tight line. Tears pooled in his beautiful sapphire orbs, ready to trickle down his freckled, porcelain cheeks anytime.  
The younger boy ran away.

  
Ran away from the noises and happiness.

 

 

  
  
Theseus found his sobbing little brother in his bed room, with his face buried between his legs. Newt’s messy reddish brown hair appeared to be even more messed up tonight. When he heard the clicking of the door lock, indicating that someone else was in the room, he muttered a muffled “Go away” between hiccups and sobbed.

  
Theseus sat down next to Newt, pulling his little brother into a tight embrace, causing the latter to look up with a scrunched nose. His eyes were red and puffy, and his lips were swollen and blood-red. It seemed that he had been biting his lips to prevent any prying ears to know that he was crying. Theseus reached for Newt’s swollen lips and stroked them carefully with his thumb. One could mistake his crimson lips, so soft as if they were petals of roses, for that of a young damsel easily.  
“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Theseus whispered into his shaking brother’s ears.

  
Newt looked up from between his tear-ladened lashes; his blue orbs glimmered under the faint moonlight that fell on his face from the nearby windows.

  
He looked absolutely endearing.

 

 

  
  
From that night onwards, Theseus realizes how fragile his brother can be. With him constantly living under the shadows of his elder brother, his self-esteemed could never be raised and he seems to always consider himself lesser than his brother. He is timid, devoid of human contact –all but that of Theseus. When he is upset or bullied, he seeks comfort from Theseus, and Theseus only.

  
Theseus knew – and he still knows – what he is trying to achieve is wrong, perhaps evil beyond imagination for a child as young as him.

  
He wants to make sure Newt stays this way.

  
He plans to keep Newt’s self-esteem low as it can be.

  
So his fragile, poor little brother can be his – and only his forever.

 

 

  
  
Theseus knows that he is capable of stopping the bullies that call Newt an array of names that did not even seem to be words before hearing them streaming from their mouths, but he doesn’t want to (Merlin’s beard, who knows bullies are such good coiners of words when it comes to name-calling). He will stop them, yes, but only after their abuses turn way too physical for the goods of his little brother. But as far as he knows, the forms of bullying that Newt receives only appear to be most likely verbal and slightly magical, with jinxes and hexes occasionally, but nothing damaging in the long term.

  
So Theseus crosses his arms and merely observes, only making sure that he remembers to go to Newt late at night to coax the younger boy to sleep, wiping away pearl-like tears on his rosy cheeks as he does. (Everyone knows better than to stop Theseus Scamander from going to places he wishes, so he is granted access to most places he wishes, save for the principal’s office as well as the girls’ bathroom, not that he wishes to intrude in the latter, anyway.)

  
He showers Newt’s sleeping form with kisses and gentle affections, before tucking him into bed and returning to the dormitory of his house.

  
Theseus makes sure that whenever his brother falls prey to the hands of the bullies, whenever he becomes the victim of abuses, he is the first kind person that Newt sees and his shoulder is the first that Newt cries on.

  
To Newt, Theseus is always his supportive big brother that loves him and cherishes him. There is nobody better than him, and he will stay with his big brother forever.

 

 

  
  
Theseus knows that Miller is bad. Oh, bad is not the suitable adjective. The man is wicked, notorious for being a skilled player.

  
He is not deemed the master of seductions for no reasons. Miller is good at playing with the hearts of the young damsels before tearing them apart, disappearing without a trace. Heck, he is notorious among Theseus’ community in the Ministry of Magic. It seems to Theseus that, nearly everyone he knows have someone, a sister, a friend, or an ex-lover, that has their hearts shattered like glass mercilessly by Miller.

  
So when Newt comes home telling Theseus, with an excited face and rosy cheeks, that he is going on a date with Miller, the war hero utters not a word of his brother’s date’s shady past. He just waits and sees.

  
Two days later, Newt comes back to his arms with puffy eyes and trembling lips. Theseus is delighted when he hears Newt telling him that he is never going to be in love with someone else again, and oh, what does he say again? Yes, “Nobody is better than Theseus.”, as well as “I am not going to trust anyone else but you Theseus”.

  
Theseus hides the upturns of his lips and the delighted shimmers of his eyes when he hears Newt’s words between muffled sobs behind his sleeves. He strokes Newt’s hair lovingly, and presses an affectionate kiss onto his little brother’s forehead, knowing that his Newt will be his forever and ever.  
  
Newt pants and shivers upon Theseus’ touch. The younger man’s sapphire orbs are dusted with lust and desire. He blinks, as if he cannot believe what is happening to him. Theseus’ form that keeps on brushing against his naked one causes a long black shadow to be projected on his milky skin.

 

 

  
“Theseus-“Newt exclaims as his brother’s warm, almost burning length slides against his, as the war hero presses small, open-mouthed kisses onto the magizoologist’s freckled neck.

  
“Tell me Newt,” Theseus lets out a low growl of pleasure, “Who do you belong to?”

 

“You-“ The magizoologist cannot help but let out a mewl that sounds strangely feminine, “I belong to-ah , Theseus.”

  
Theseus reaches out for his little brother’s milky butt cheeks and gives them an experimental squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from Newt.

  
“Mine,” Theseus breaths into his brother’s neck, “Mine forever.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is not as innocent as everyone thinks.   
> He has quite dark a plan in mind.

**Newt Scamander**

 

  
  
Newt may not be as good at socializing as his brother, nor he can grasp the concept of human behaviours perfectly, but he is no fool. He did not realize it in the beginning that his brother has feeling beyond the borders of familial love and brotherly love, but now he does. As an expert of magical creatures, he is prone to be good at noticing changes in his beasts – whether they are going in heat, or are infatuated with another being of their kind. He never sees but not observes. Changes in the behaviour of his dear brother never escapes his eyes.

  
Newt notices.

  
And he observes, yet silently.

  
Theseus seems to be staring at Newt whenever he thinks his little brother is not looking. Like a hawk hunting for prey, he does not leave an inch of Newt’s pale body unseen, but instead scanning his body from top to bottom, with a heated glance that can almost burn a hole in the younger man’s body. Oh, it is nearly amusing for Newt, as Theseus appears to consider his own actions as secretive and his little brother an oblivious and innocent child. He is far less than innocent now.

  
He is aware of Theseus’ romantic feelings and unusual attachments that can be considered way too sinful for brothers to him.  
And he enjoys it. Newt enjoys Theseus’ lustful stare, his almost worshipful expression whenever he sees the magizoologist smiles softly, and that dreamy gleam in his orbs. Nobody has looked at him this way. Heck, nobody has spared a look at him rather than ones that reveal disgust and distain, or occasionally pity. Never had he been looked up upon as if he was a god to be worshipped, a priced jewel worth the treasures of the world.

  
Adding to all that, Theseus is the person who stares at him with overflowing affections and emotions. Theseus Scamander, his beloved brother, the war hero, the golden boy of his family. It makes Newt’s heart flutters in pure joy and happiness when the thought that the golden boy desires him, and showers him with such love and care that only he, Newt Scamander, can experience. Over the course of his life, he has been seeing Theseus surrounded by giggling, blushing maidens at balls, and receiving lipstick-stained, perfume-showered love letters from young damsels who admire the brave war hero. But none of them receives a respond, or seen Theseus utter a reply. None of them is looked at, like a true worshipper to his god, by Theseus Scamander.

  
He does not just love it. He wants more of it.

 

 

  
  
Newt has been walking around their shared home in a set of loosely-woven white pajamas that is almost see-through under suitable lighting for the past two days, and the expressions of Theseus Scamander are always entertaining.

  
The first time he sees Newt in this set of pajamas, the normally calm war hero almost spits his chamomile tea out through his nostrils, nearly causing him to choke to his death. He then excuses himself and stays in the bathroom for a period of time that is far too long for a grown adult man to clean his clothes. (The small mountain of facial tissues disposed in the bathroom bin confirms Newt’s suspicions)

  
When Theseus seems to have adapted to Newt’s new pajamas, the magizoologist decides to take out his mooncalves for a walk. Just as he has planned, Jamie, the youngest of his mooncalves, and a very much playful one, nudges him from his backside for multiple times, revealing a part of his pale waist that is otherwise covered up by the thin fabric.

  
Newt swears that he sees Theseus shifting uncomfortably after the scene, and adjusts his pants suspiciously. Flashing his elder brother an innocent smile, he goes upstairs and proceeds to return to his bedroom, not failing to overhear the ragged breaths of Theseus.

 

 

  
  
Newt is aware that he is almost driving Theseus mad. His elder brother is staring at him with more lust dusting his handsome features, as his almost innocent but in fact seductive behaviours not only grow bolder but more frequent. He knows it, that Theseus is trying so hard to suppress his urges to pin Newt down onto any random surface and fuck him senseless. And oh, heavens know how hard the magizoologist wishes this day to come.

  
The black sheep of the Scamander family, successfully causes the golden boy, the true pride of the family to succumb to his primitive, animal desires, indulging in the sins of incestuous behaviours. It will be such a disgrace to the family name. Yet it does not matter to Newt, for all he wants is his brother’s love and attention, the very same person who loves at him with affections and care ever since a very young age, and the only person who does aside from his late mother. He wants Theseus’ heart so badly, and the desire to turn his brother his own is almost overwhelming.

  
But he knows it well. Newt knows that he has to wait. Only by time, could Theseus’ madness and lust for his younger brother be turned into an almost unstoppable storm, and that Theseus will cherish him more than ever.

  
So he waits.

  
However, Newt seems to have overestimated Theseus’ patience and persistence, for this storm comes quicker, and more destructive than the young magizoologist might have ever imagined.

 

 

 

  
“Do you have any idea how much your behaviours seem to have affected me, hm?”

  
Newt stops in the middle of his tracks and turns defensively towards the source of the voice. The magizoologist has just returned home from his field work and seeing the living room is empty and no traces of his brother could be found seemingly anywhere, he proceeds to his room for a good night’s sleep. The room is dimly lit, only merely illuminated by the candle that Newt is holding, as well as that of the full moon from outside the window. He can only make out a dark silhouette by his bed whose features seem to be hidden, but Newt knows him too good not to know the owner of the voice.

  
“Theseus, what are you doing here?” Newt casually asks, as he shrugs off his muddy overcoat off his shoulders. He winces at the mud prints. This is his favourite coat. He’d better get this coat cleaned the next morning. But now, he needs rest, and very desperately.

  
“You’re driving me crazy,” Theseus growls, clearly ignoring his younger brother’s question. His voice is deeper than usual, with a hint of dominance coating his words. Theseus stands up and emerges from the shadows. The clanking of his boots echoes with Newt’s racing heart beats as he approaches his younger brother.

  
Theseus stops inches before the magizoologist, his orbs shimmer under the candle light with an almost predatory gleam on his pupils. He then proceeds to blow off the candle.

  
Reaching out for his little brother’s arm, Theseus smashes his lips onto the rosy and soft ones of Newt.

 

 

  
Newton Scamander is like a quicksand, pulling, dragging and drowning his beloved elder brother. This is all he wants, and all that his brother wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive comments are always welcome!


End file.
